Completely Imperfect
by goodbye summer
Summary: Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang dirasa sempurna, namun bukan mereka. [Sasusaku/OS]


Standard disclaimer applied.

Completely Imperfect

by: goodbye summer

(DLDR! Typo, OOC, receh, etc)

.

.

.

.

Ada yang belum Sakura lupakan dari kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, saat dia packing untuk mendaki gunung bersama klub pecinta alam di kampus. Memilih apa saja yang perlu dibawa dari rumah dan yang tidak. Memilih apa saja yang dipertahankan dan yang lebih baik ditinggal di rumah saja. Disaat itu pula Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak membawa Sasuke dan segala rasa rindunya masuk ke dalam ransel besar.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke mungkin telah berakhir sejak bulan itu juga. Tepatnya satu minggu sebelum dia berangkat menuju tempat pendakian. Mereka bertengkar hebat, dipicu dengan rasa khawatir Sakura yang berlebihan karena mantan pacarnya tak pernah bisa mengatur pola tidur juga pola makannya. Dari sekian jeda, inilah yang paling lama. Dua bulan. Biasanya mereka akan memutuskan hubungan selama satu minggu dan setelahnya mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang normal. Namun, sampai detik ini hubungan keduanya tak semakin membaik. Sakura bahkan menganggap hubungan mereka selesai.

Mereka berdua adalah makluk paling keras kepala. Sewaktu pendakian Naruto pernah bilang bahwa tidak ada manusia sempurna. Tak ada ksatria berkuda putih yang akan menawarkanmu tumpangan. Dan Sakura tau apa maksudnya itu. Dia tak bisa menuntut Sasuke harus menurutinya. Berubah demi Sakura? Lagipula siapa Sakura bagi Sasuke.

"Mengalahlah pada dia," saran Ino kepadanya.

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya, tapi dia? Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat aku menangis karena perkatannya waktu itu"

"Tapi kau mencintainya," tambah Ino lagi.

"Aku tau, aku masih. Tapi, tidak semudah ini untuk memulai berbicara dengannya. Dia menyakitiku"

"Kau takut untuk berbicara dengannya,"

"Dia pikir aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia menganggapku apa? Seseorang yang asing yang ia beri judul kekasih? Kami bahkan berteman sejak sekolah dasar" Nadanya terdengar bergetar. Sumpah, dia ingin menangis karena perkataan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, untuk itu kau lebih baik menemuinya. Berbicara secara baik-baik"

"Dia sedang sakit, Sakura" Sakura memilih diam, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pelataran kampus. Dulu dia sering kesana, berteduh di pinggiran menempati bangku kosong untuk mengerjakan tugas. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan membawakannya roti isi buatan Itachi(kakaknya), sebotol air mineral untuk Sakura, dan segelas kopi untuk Sasuke sendiri.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengingat perkataan Sasuke waktu itu. Tidak berguna, hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Hanya membuat harinya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah merokok, itu tidak sehat" Sakura meraih sebungkus rokok dan membuangnya lewat jendela mobil.

"Kau juga terlalu banyak minum kopi dan tidur terlalu pagi"

"Aku membutuhkannya," sambut Sasuke yang tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya, Sasuke. Kau kecanduan"

"Aku tidak kecanduan,"

"Ya, kau kecanduan. Sudah berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu? Rokok membuatmu memiliki resiko kematian 20%"

"Dan caffein, caffein bisa membuatmu asam lambungmu semakin parah"

"Aku sudah tau itu, Sakura"

"Kalau begitu hentikan," tak terasa nada Sakura sedikit naik satu oktaf.

"Kau barus saja mengaturku," inilah yang paling ia benci dari diri Sasuke, sifat arogan ayahnya yang menurun dengan begitu apik.

"Aku berusaha mencegahmu dari resiko kematian. Tidakkah kau perlu berterimakasih?"

Mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti seketika di pinggir jalan.

"Kau merokok tiga batang sehari dan itu sangat menggangguku, dan kopimu, aku bahkan sering membawakanmu jus. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan tidak menghargai usahaku"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau tau segalanya. Kau sok tau tentangku, padahal kenyatannya nol besar kau tidak tau apapun. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, dan mereka bukan seperti tugas anak sd yang bisa selesai dalam waktu satu malam"

"Berhentilah mengatur segalanya" cukup. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar melukai hatinya saat ini.

"Demi Neptunus, aku tahu itu Sasuke. Dan berhenti bertingkah seolah aku adalah orang asing bagimu. Itu menyakitkan"

"Kau tak pernah bisa menghargai usahaku, atau mendengar pendapat orang lain. Kau kolot dengan segala perspektif mu, kalau sekarang aku bertanya kapan kau pernah menghargai usahaku itu pasti tidak ada jawabannya" persetan, Sakura benar-benar ingin meledakkan semuanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak begitu. Hanya saja kau yang selalu menyalahkanku tentang pola makanku, pola tidurku. Kau bahkan tidak menerimaku apa adanya"

"Tolong jangan kategorikan sifatku yang suka khawatir masuk dalam tidak menerimamu apa adanya. Astaga! Kita pernah membahas hal semacam ini, dan kau lah yang tak bisa menerimaku dengan sifatku yang seperti ini"

"Mungkin yang kau inginkan bukan Sakura yang cerewet. Kau lebih membutuhkan seseorang seperti Hinata yang cantik dan pendiam,"

"Kenapa kau membawa nama gadis lain, oh begitu, kau telah memiliki pria penggantiku bila kita putus?" Apa katanya?

"Brengsek, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk putus darimu"

"Baiklah, aku tau bagaimana ini akan berakhir, Sasuke" bagus, dia baru saja mengumpat. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya kemudian mengurut pangkal hidungnya lembut.

"Aku selesai dengan ini semua" Sakura keluar dari mobil kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras.

Terlampau keras hingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur siang. Dia tertidur dan teringat kejadian itu lagi. Sakura bisa ingat wajah Sasuke datar-datar saja saat itu. Mungkin hati kecil Sasuke tengah melakukan tarian pompom karena sudah terlepas dari Nona-Sok-Tau-dan-Sok-Mengatur-Segalanya.

Hari sudah sore saat dia menemukan sup ayam yang dingin di meja makan.

"Setelah kau putus dengannya kau makan seperti burung," Ibunya membuka suara saat Sakura menempati sofa untuk makan sembari menonton tv.

"Ibu pikir harus memberimu Zoloft atau Lexapro,"

"Bu, aku sedang tidak depresi" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau jelas sedang mengalaminya," aku berdecak pelan.

"Ibu harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Ayah akan pulang dari kantor pukul 8" Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Oh, lagi. Aku merindukan Sasuke-kun berkunjung untuk makan malam, kau harus berbaikan dengannya lalu jadian dengannya lagi" yaampun. Ibunya bahkan tidak membantu anaknya sendiri untuk berpindah ke lain hati.

Sakura telah selesai makan, yang ia lakukan kini berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Bergumul dengan selimut rajutan pemberian neneknya. Saluran televisi yang semula menampilkan kartun anak-anak kini berganti menjadi wajah Cameron Diaz yang bermain dalam film My Sister's Keeper. Dia sudah menonton ini berulang kali, dan berulang kali pula dia harus menangis seperti seorang bayi.

Air mata Sakura masih menggenang di pelupuk saat ada telpon masuk di ponselnya. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ia jelas tidak suka dengan telepon nyasar. Bisa saja kan ia berhadapan dengan seorang penghipnotis yang melakukan tindakan kriminal lewat jaringan telepon. Sakura menganggurkan ponselnya yang bergetar berkali-kali, kecuali sampai sebuah pesan masuk.

 **'Ini nomor baruku, Naruto. Kumohon angkat teleponku'**

Dan panggilan dari seseorang yang mengaku Naruto kembali masuk.

"Halo Naruto, ada apa?" Dia membiarkan suara khas orang habis menangis itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ada jeda yang panjang setelah itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar deruan nafas berat lawan bicaranya.

"Halo?" Ucap Sakura lagi, dia mendecak kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dikerjai, mau Naruto atau tidak yang pasti aku akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu" ujar Sakura jengkel berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Akan tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"Jangan tutup teleponnya," suara si penelepon terkesan serak. Namun Sakura yakin masih bisa menebak dengan siapa dia berbicara. Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Nah! Itu dia! Si Bungsu Uchiha yang sedang menelepon.

Mungkin saja benar apa yang dikatakan Ino kemarin. Tentang berbicara secara baik-baik. Walaupun dengan begitu, Sakura memilih mengalah lagi hari ini.

"Kau habis menangis?" Sial, kenapa semudah itu?

"Ya, yang jelas bukan menangisimu. Jadi, ada perlu apa menelpon sampai harus berpura-pura menjadi Naruto?"

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkat teleponku bila kau tau itu aku"

"Ya,"

"Jadi apa aku bisa menutupnya sekarang?" Imbuh Sakura jengkel, dia baru saja mendengar gombalan pria yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Tidak,"

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus tetep mengangkat panggilanmu"

"Kau masih mengangkat panggilanku, kau bisa memutuskan kapan saja tapi kau tidak memilih itu"

"Kau menyebalkan, Sas-"

"Aku merindukanmu," potong Sasuke.

Sakura bungkam. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia tidak menganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya atau menuduh Sakura telah memiliki pria idaman lain, dan sekarang dia bilang bahwa dia merindukankannya. Dengan mudahnya. Tetapi, uh sial, kenapa semua hal harus punya kata tetapi.

"Tidak, kau tidak merindukanku" bisik Sakura pelan hampir putus asa.

"Aku-"

"Jika kau benar-benar merindukanku, kau seharusnya tidak menelponku"

"Naiki mobilmu, dan datang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaanku dari jauh-jauh hari"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang membuka suara.

"Ku dengar dari Ino, kau sakit" ujar Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dan tidak terlalu berlebihan tentang kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan.

"Hn,"

"Rawat jalan atau rawat inap?" Oh baiklah, kenapa Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting begini.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bau rumah sakit, Sakura"

"Ah, ya, tentu saja"

"Mm...sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Minggu lalu, hanya kecapean"

"Asam lambungmu?" Bagus, Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?

"Hn, sedikit," Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia tau posisinya, ia masih menyayangi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Hanya saja... ia bahkan tidak tau alasan menyangkal 'hanya sajanya'.

"Kalau begitu, semoga lekas sembuh" ucap Sakura berusaha menumpahkan kehawatirannya lewat kata-kata yang lebih sederhana daripada celotehan.

"Terimakasih,"

Setelah itu, sambungan mereka terputus. Menyisakan suara televisi yang menyala, bekas air mata di pipinya, dan sedikit perasaan lega.

.

.

.

.

Kyoto malam ini begitu dingin dengan badai salju yang turun, memaksa Sakura menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Kedua orangtuanya sedang terjebak badai dan sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan di kantornya masing masing. Sedangkan dia tak kalah sibuk dengan lembaran materi penelitian saat deru mobil berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumahnya. Jelas bukan mobil ayahnya.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa diam saja dirumahnya saat badai salju turun" desah Sakura sembari mengambil mantel yang bertengger di dekat pintu. Kacamata bacanya lupa ia lepaskan saat berhasil membuka pintu rumah menuju pagar.

"Mencari siapa?" Seketika itu Sakura mematung ditempatnya untuk beberapa detik. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria dengan piyama yang dilapisi jaket hitam. Ditangannya terdapat satu kantong plastik berisi ramen dari kedai yang biasa sakura kunjungi. Oh yaampun. Sasukelah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan bibir pucat pasi dan mata yang berair, Ino tidak berbohong bahwa dia benar-benar sakit.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Di detik berikutnya, dia merengkuh bahu Sasuke yang tengah menggigil. Apa dia sudah gila keluar dengan pakaian setipis ini saat badai salju?

Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Dengan cekatan, ia melepaskan jaket Sasuke yang sudah setengah basah kemudian mendudukannya di sofa ruang tengah. Sakura sedikit berlari mengambil selimut kamarnya untuk menyelimuti Pria pintar yang telah kehilangan otaknya saat ini. Sehabis itu, dia menuju dapur untuk meracik persediaan cokelat panasnya.

"Lihat siapa yang baru kehilangan akalnya," dia menyerahkan cokelat panasnya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk melihatmu kemarin," Sakura membetulkan letak kacamatanya diirini helaan nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak menyuruh, itu hanya sebuah sarkasme. Yaampun, dan kau tau diluar sana sedang ada badai, dan kau masih belum sembuh, dan kau nekat pergi ke rumahku?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyesap cokelat panasnya tanpa protes.

"Itachi yang menyadarkanku, sebenarnya"

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan. Baru saja Sakura beranjak dari sampingnya saat tangan Sasuke menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku tidak suka obat,"

"Kau serius dengan itu? Apa selama ini kau tidak meminum obat satupun selama kau sakit?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang tak habis pikir.

"Aku ingin memelukmu,"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu,"

"Hn,"

"Kau menghabiskan cokelat panasnya, itu aneh"

"Hn,"

"Kau tau, kau membuatku begitu bersalah sekarang," ujar Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke masih sedikit menggigil.

"Maaf,"

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang maaf,"

"Apa kau sengaja datang dengan kondisi seperti ini untuk menarik simpatiku?" Tebak Sakura pesimis.

"Hn, mungkin sedikit"

Dentingan jam mengisi kekosongan mereka, sampai akhirnya wanita berambut merah muda itu mendecak kesal.

"Shannaroo," sungguh dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Maaf, karena aku selalu menuntutmu. Tapu kau benar-benar menyakitiku saat itu" kini Sakura yang bersuara di ceruk leher Sasuke yang dingin.

"Aku seperti gadis murahan sekarang, yang paling bodoh" entah kenapa Sakura mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau menyakitiku, dan aku...aku semudah ini memaafkanmu" remasan kedua tangannya semakin erat seiring dengan tangisannya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak marah kepadamu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin marah kepada diriku sendiri" Sasuke hanya diam, matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Aku bingung dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, aku menyayangimu dan kau meragukanku waktu itu dan bodohnya, sekarang aku...aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini"

"Kau berhak marah kepadaku," suara Sasuke semakin serak.

"Sekarang aku ketakutan,"

"Takut?" Alis Sasuke mengernyit tak paham.

"Ya, dengan segala hal. Aku takut kau akan pergi...aku takut aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu"

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Dan kita tau, dia tidak selalu hadir dalam bentuk yang menyenangkan"

"Aku terbawa emosi waktu itu, aku, aku hanya -aku minta maaf"

"Aku juga, sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku untuk...membuatmu lepas dari kebiasaanmu"

"Tapi kupikir itu ada benarnya, mungkin aku hanya salah sedikit" ucap Sakura lagi membuat Sasuke mendorongnya untuk membuat jarak.

"Kau menangis untuk dirimu sendiri, menyedihkan" Sasuke bergerak melepas kacamata Sakura den menyeka tangisnya.

"Aku menangis untukmu, bodoh"

"Kau yang bodoh"

"Kau yang kehilangan otakmu"

"Kau yang -" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara saat bibir Sakura membungkam bibir miliknya tanpa perhitungan namun masih menjunjung kata lembut. Jemari lentiknya bergerak meremas rambut Sasuke yang berantakan. Sasuke tak mau kalah, ia jelas ingin bergabung dalam permainan Sakura. Lidahnya melesat masuk menuju milik Sakura saat dia tengah mengerang keenakan.

Sakura bergerak bangkit menuju pangkuan Sasuke, sedikit mendorongnya agar Sasuke bisa berbaring dengan bibir yang sama sekali belum terlepas. Mata mereka terpejam sampai Sakura berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kita bisa menghangatkan ramennya," peduli setan, Sasuke. Memangnya Sakura masih peduli dengan ramen? Tidak. Maka dari itu Sakura bergerak menciumnya kembali, akan tetapi dapat Sasuke cegah dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Menciumku lagi dan kau tidak akan ku lepaskan malam ini juga," sial, bahkan pandangan Sasuke masih tak bisa lepas dari bibir bengkak lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi -"

"Ini rumah orang tuamu, Sakura. Aku harus menahan diri dengan baik" dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela Sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil ramen untuk dihangatkan.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat setelah ini, kau harus meminumnya"

"Hn,"

"Jangan memberiku sebuah hn"

"Iya, Sakura. Aku akan meminumnya, aku janji" ujar Sasuke malas, mirip dengan anak sekolah dasar yang tengah berjanji untuk rajin menggosok gigi sebelum tidur kepada orang tuanya.

"Jadi yang tadi hanya gertak sambal huh"

"Hn, bisa dibilang"

"Yaampun,"

"Oh! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus sejak saat itu?" Ucap Sakura mulai serius.

"Aku tidak mau menghindarimu secara terang-terangan jadi aku tidak mengambil kelas"

"Kau jelas menghindariku secara terang-terangan, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat"

"Dan kau membuatku terdengar seperti pemberi dampak buruk" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Iya, dampak buruk seperti, kau tidak mengambil kelas hanya karena aku"

"Secara harfiah, kau alasan keduaku. Yang pertama aku sudah menguasai materi yang diterangkan" baiklah Uchiha Sasuke memang jenius dan sombong dan punya arogansi tingkat tinggi, Sakura tau betul itu.

"Mm...jadi, hubungan kita sekarang apa?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Pacar, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang selesai waktu itu," Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Begini, yang pertama kau jelas masih menginginkanku sebagai pacarmu, dan yang kedua aku sama sekali tidak menilai itu ajakan putus" ya ya ya, Sasuke dan semua kata absolute-nya.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Ya kita akan seperti ini. Sampai aku lulus satu tahun lagi dan punya pekerjaan tetap, baru aku akan melamarmu" kerja bagus Sasuke, kau berhasil membuat wajah Sakura padam hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Jadi, tunggu aku" entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada disampingnya dan menyentil dahi Sakura dengan cukup keras.

"Sakit tau,"

"Hn,"

Hanya dengan begitu, Sakura bisa merasakan kelengkapan dari dalam dirinya bila ada Sasuke. Semuanya terasa normal, dan, ya, lengkap. Tapi tidak sempurna, karena di dunia ini tidak sempurna. Mungkin hanya kepingan salju dan bintang-bintang dilangit sana yang sempurna. Yang jelas bukan mereka.

-END-

Hola! Beberapa bulan ini saya beneran enggak bisa nulis apa-apa. Manalagi procras banget buat ngedit Multiply ama ngelanjutin Boom Clap. Anw beberapa line untuk dialog yang saya gunain di Completely Imperfect saya ambil dari No Strings Attached filmnya Mas Ashton Kutcher ama Mbak Natalie Portman. Terus, ada satu dari tfios. Ya walopun fic ini receh, saya seneng nulisnya gatau kenapa wkwk.

Oh iya oot dikit, kelanjutan film favorit sepanjang masa saya bakal rilis di april 2016. Ada yang tau? Yep! AADC hehe. Dan yang bikin saya makin enggak sabar nunggu film itu rilis adalah Aan Mansyur bakalan gabung dalam pembuatan puisinya! Gela gelaaa euforia saya meledak. Hehe jadi ada yang samaan ama saya?

Well, sekian. Jangan lupa tinggalin review ea!

See ya:-)


End file.
